pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
FS08: Lucario en het Mysterie van Mew
Lucario en het Mysterie van Mew(Japans: ミュウと波導の勇者 ルカリオ Mew en de Golf-Begeleidende Held: Lucario)(Engels: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew) is de derde film van de Pokémon: Advanced Generation serie en de 8st Pokémon Film. De Japanse Première van de film was op 16 juli 2005, de Engelse gelimiteerde bioscoop Première was op 20 juli 2006 en de Nederlandse Première op Jetix was op 11 november 2007. De Pokémon Special die bij deze film hoorde was Pikachu's Spook Carnaval. Plot Lang geleden hebben een held en zijn Pokémon, Lucario, de wereld gered van de ondergang. Ash en zijn vrienden ontdekken dat Lucario ontwaakt is en dat Pikachu verdwenen is. Met de hulp van Lucario gaat Ash op zoek naar zijn vriendje Pikachu, deze zoektocht brengt hem naar een magische boom en de legendarische Pokémon Mew. De toekomst van de wereld hangt af van de vriendschap tussen mensen en Pokémon. Samenvatting De film begint in een rotsachtige woestijn, waar een Lucario woont. Hij gebruikt een aura om de weg te vinden. Ondertussen is te zien hoe twee groepen mensen en Pokémon oorlog aan het voeren zijn. Lucario wordt plotseling aangevallen door een groep Houndoom en hij besluit om Heer Aaron te roepen met een blauw kristal. Het blijkt dat er een paleis precies tussen de twee legers in zit en dat de legers het Cameron-paleis zullen verwoesten als de oorlog door zal gaan. Terwijl Lucario de Houndoom verslaat, spring Aaron op zijn Pidgeot en vliegt van het paleis weg naar Lucario. Lucario krijgt last van zijn ogen en kan niets meer zien, maar hij gebruikt zijn aura, wat hij geleerd heeft van Aaron, en weet zo waar hij moet lopen. Aaron sluit Lucario op in een staf en gaat naar de boom van het begin, wat de verblijfplaats van Mew is. Pidgeot komt zonder hem terug samen met de staf. Van het paleis zien de koningin en haar werkster hoe de boom oplicht. De legers stoppen met aanvallen en de oorlog is voorbij. Woede en haat worden veranderd in begrip en hoop. Dit is waarom Aaron als een held wordt beschouwd en wordt gezien als de beschermheer van aura. We zien hoe een vrouw dit verhaal voorleest aan haar kind. Onze helden komen bij een festival ter ere van heer Aaron in het Cameron paleis. Ze verkleden zich en Ash doet mee aan een pokémontoernooi. Ash komt in de finale tegenover Kidd Summers en haar Weavile te staan, Ash wint dit gevecht en wordt daardoor de nieuwe beschermheer van aura. Kidd Summers is een wereldrecordhouder van het hebben van de meeste wereldrecords. Ze is een avonturier en doet van alles. Ondertussen zien we hoe een Mew in het paleis aan het spelen is. Op het feest ter ere van de nieuwe beschermheer van aura krijgt Ash de staf van heer Aaron, uitgereikt door Koningin Ilene, en krijgt hij van een werkster genaamd Jenny het verzoek om te blijven zitten gedurende de festiviteiten. Terwijl iedereen aan het dansen is, lopen de pokémon vrij rond en worden ze naar de zolder geleid door Mew. Kidd Summers blijkt een soort spion te zijn die op een operatie is. Ze probeert met haar twee Weavile een zender op Mew te plaatsen. Meowth ziet Kidd en achtervolgt haar tot op het dak, waar hij valt en door een raam terecht komt op de zolder waar de pokémon zitten te spelen. Ook Max, die de pokémon was gevolgd komt bij de zolder en ziet hoe Mew aangevallen wordt door de twee Weavile. Ash's Pikachu}Pikachu probeert Mew te verdedigen, maar Mew teleporteert zich samen met Meowth en Pikachu naar het dak en verandert dan in een Pidgeot en vliegt, met Pikachu en Meowth op zijn rug, naar de boom van het begin. Nadat Ash een stem uit de staf had gehoord, ging de staf bewegen en kwam er een Lucario uit. Lucario die nog steeds kijkt met aura denkt dat Ash Aaron is, omdat hij een even grote aura heeft. Plotseling doen Lucario’s ogen het weer en ziet hij dat Ash Aaron niet is. Ash en koningin Ilene vertellen dat Lucario eeuwen geslapen heeft en dat Aaron en de oorlog er niet meer zijn. Max komt binnenvallen en vertelt over Mew. De koningin denkt dat Mew naar de boom van het begin is gegaan. De boom van het begin is een berg van rotsblokken die op een boom lijkt van een afstand. Ash wilt er naar toe en Kidd en Lucario gaan met hem mee. Als ze met de auto op reis zijn, geleid door Lucario, vertelt Kidd dat Lucario aura gebruikt. Aura is de levende kern binnenin iets of iemand en is onzichtbaar. Ondertussen zit Team Rocket in de achterbak. Mew, Meowth en Pikachu zijn bij de boom van het begin en wanneer ze door een boom vallen en komen terecht in een soort parallelle wereld met luchtbellen. Ash, Brock, May, Max, Kidd, Lucario en Pikachu stoppen bij een hete bron. In het water ziet May een bloem en Ash pakt hem. Volgens Lucario is het een tijdbloem en met aura kan je er terug in de tijd mee kijken. Ash pakt de bloem beet en terwijl hij onbewust aura gebruikt, ziet hij het verleden. Ash krijgt ruzie met Lucario omdat Lucario denkt dat Ash Pikachu zal verlaten als het moet en omdat Ash zegt dat Lucario eigenlijk Aaron verlaten heeft en niet andersom. Onderweg komen ze ook een wilde Bonsly tegen die vrienden wordt met May. Onze helden stoppen bij de plek waar Lucario opgesloten werd in de staf en ze zien een tijdbloem. Nadat ze zien hoe Lucario in de steek wordt gelaten door Aaron, verontschuldigt Ash zich tegenover Lucario voor wat hij zei. Een Regirock verschijnt die de auto vernielt en hen aanvalt. Terwijl ze vluchten door een kloof, vertelt Lucario dat Regirock de boom van het begin beschermt en dat hij een waarschuwing gaf. Ze komen uit bij een ondergrondse grot die precies onder de boom van het begin staat. Kidd laat een aantal meetrobots vrij die videobeelden en gegevens doorgeven aan haar partner Lt. Banks, die in een stad achter een computer zit om te helpen. Terwijl Team Rocket onze helden volgt, krijgt Kidd van Lt. Banks te horen dat de rotsen met kristallen erin leven en dat de boom van het begin een deel uitmaakt van het ecosysteem die zijn energie uit zonlicht haalt. Kidd probeert nu uit te zoeken wat de rol van Mew bij de boom van het begin is. Als Ash Pikachu roept, hoort Pikachu hen en roept hij Ash, daarop rent Ash richting het geluid van Pikachu. Een Regice duikt op en valt Ash aan. Ash rent terug en met zijn allen vluchten ze en komen ze aan in een grote ruimte. Ze zien Team Rocket vluchten voor een Regirock en een Registeel en met zijn allen vluchten ze verder. Een soort plasmabol slokt de meetrobots op en komt aan bij Team Rocket. James probeert met zijn pokémon er tegen te vechten, maar dat werkt niet. Nadat Jessie wordt opgeslokt, wordt ook James opgeslokt en ten einde raad laat hij zijn pokémon vrij, zodat hun tenminste wel veilig zijn. Volgens Lt. Banks blijken de plasmabollen bollen van witte bloedcellen te zijn. De boom denkt dat zij een ziekte zijn en daarom stuurt hij witte bloedcellen om de ziekte te vernietigen. Pokémon slokt het niet op, alleen de mensen. Verder kan het allerlei vormen aannemen en neemt het vooral vormen van Pokémon aan. Max, May en Brock worden opgeslokt door de plasmabol en ook zij laten hun pokémon vrij. Ash hoort Pikachu roepen, rent erop af en komt bij een ravijn vol met horizontale ijspegels aan. Ash rent over de ijspegels naar Pikachu en Pikachu rent naar hem. Pikachu glijdt uit en valt, maar Ash springt er achteraan en vangt hem. Kidd redt hen en zorgt ervoor dat Pikachu, Mew en Meowth weer bij de groep zijn. Ash, Kidd, Pikachu, Meowth en Mew zien Regice en slaan op de vlucht, geleid door Lt. Banks. die een uitgang heeft gevonden. Ze komen aan in een ruimte verlicht door kristallen. Lucario wordt gegrepen door Registeel en Ash en Kidd worden opgeslokt door de plasmabol. Ash en Kidd laten hun pokémon vrij en Pikachu probeert Ash te redden maar tevergeefs. De pokémon huilen en Mew probeert te helpen. Hij gloeit en alle kristallen gaan samen met de rest van de boom gloeien, waardoor onze helden allemaal terugkomen uit de plasmabollen. Ook Regirock, Regice en Registeel gaan weg. Kidd komt erachter dat Mew en de boom afhankelijk zijn en dat ze elkaar nodig hebben om te overleven. Doordat het immuunsysteem van de boom te hard heeft gewerkt, brokkelt de boom af, waardoor ook Mew ziek wordt. Mew brengt Ash, Kidd en Lucario bij het hart van de boom van het begin en Lucario ziet de handschoenen van heer Aaron liggen. Lucario loopt erna toe en ziet een tijdbloem. Ze zien hoe Aaron zijn aura aan Mew gaf om de oorlog te stoppen en zich zo opofferde. Lucario gaat ook naar Mew en probeert ook zijn aura te geven, zodat Mew beter wordt, maar hij is niet sterk genoeg. Ash besluit om de handschoen van Aaron aan te doen en geeft zijn aura aan Mew. Samen proberen ze Mew te redden. Net op het eind duwt Lucario Ash weg en offert zichzelf op om Mew en de boom van het begin te redden. Mew en de boom van het begin genezen en lichten op. Team Rocket komt weer bij elkaar en Lucario zakt in. Hij ziet een tijdbloem en ze zien hoe Aaron zich verontschuldigt tegenover Lucario omdat hij hem in de staf heeft opgesloten. Hij deed dat om Lucario te beschermen. Hij zegt dat hij hoopt Lucario ooit nog eens te zien en daarna sterft hij. Lucario sterft ook en zegt dat hij naar Aaron zal gaan. Brock, May en Max, die buiten staan, zien hoe Kidd en Ash door een grot naar buiten komen zonder Lucario en Max vraagt waar hij is. Ash vertelt dat Lucario bij een vriend is… Karakters Debuten *Lucario *Bonsly *Weavile *Mime Jr. *Regirock *Regice Mensen *Ash Ketchum *May *Brock *Max *Jessie *James *Heer Aaron *Koningin Rin *Moeder en Dochter *Koningin Ilene *Jenny *Kidd Summers *Banks *Butler *Diane Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Team Rocket's Meowth *Jessie's Wobbuffet *James's Chimecho *Ash's Phanpy *Ash's Swellow *Ash's Grovyle *Ash's Corphish *May's Combusken *May's Munchlax *May's Squirtle *Brock's Forretress *Brock's Mudkip *James's Cacnea *Lucario *Mew *Heer Aaron's Pidgeot *Koningin Ilene's Mime Jr. *Kidd Summers's Weavile (×2) *Regirock *Regice *Registeel *Bonsly *Spearow (meerdere; flashback) *Aerodactyl (x2) *Lairon (meerdere) *Aggron (meerdere) *Blastoise (meerdere) *Charizard (meerdere) *Lileep (x3) *Cradily *Armaldo *Houndoom (meerdere) *Ledyba (meerdere) *Ledian (meerdere) *Nidoran♀ *Nidoran♂ *Nidoking (meerdere) *Oddish (meerdere) *Omanyte (x3) *Omastar *Pidgey (meerdere) *Pidgeotto (meerdere) *Raticate *Rhyhorn (meerdere) *Rhydon (meerdere) *Sandshrew *Skarmory (meerdere) *Swablu (meerdere) *Altaria (meerdere) *Stantler *Onix (meerdere) *Steelix (meerdere) *Tyranitar (meerdere) *Yanma (meerdere) Mew's Transformaties *Aipom *Ho-Oh *Meowth *Mime Jr. *Pichu *Pidgeot *Pikachu *Taillow *Treecko Andere Trainers *Aggron *Breloom *Hitmonlee *Misdreavus *Ninetales *Tropius Alleen in de intro *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Raikou *Entei *Suicune *Ho-Oh *Rayquaza *Nosepass *Lunatone *Vulpix *Ninetales *Venonat *Venomoth *Paras *Parasect *Sandshrew *Sandslash *Bellsprout *Victreebel *Omastar *Omanyte *Kabuto *Kabutops *Aerodactyl *Anorith *Lileep *Cradily *Armaldo *Zangoose *Ditto *Relicanth *Staryu *Starmie *Slowpoke *Slowbro *Slowking *Shuckle *Duskull *Dusclops *Meditite *Medicham *Mankey *Primeape *Wooper *Quagsire *Magnemite *Magneton *Electrike *Heracross *Tropius *Snorunt *Glalie *Jynx *Psyduck *Golduck *Elekid *Electabuzz *Farfetch'd *Clamperl *Huntail *Gorebyss *Venonat *Venomoth *Roselia *Tentacool *Tentacruel *Natu *Xatu *Geodude *Graveler *Golem *Cubone *Marowak *Mareep *Flaaffy *Ampharos *Pidgey *Pidgeotto *Yanma *Claydol Trivia *Tijdens deze film komen we erachter dat Ash een sterke Aura heeft. **Dit is later ook te zien in de afleveringen De sluitsteen floept open!, Pokémon Ranger En De Ontvoering Van Riolu! Deel 1 en Pokémon Ranger En De Ontvoering Van Riolu! Deel 2. *Dit is de tweede film waarin iemand sterft en niet meer tot leven komt, de eerste keer was in Helden, Latias en Latios waarin Latios stierf. *Dit is de eerste keer sinds Helden, Latias en Latios dat het themalied van een seizoen te horen is tijdens de intro van de film. *Het Kasteel uit deze film is gebaseerd op Slot Neuschwanstein in Duitsland. *Vanaf deze film wordt in de Nederlandse DUB weer dezelfde stemmen gebruikt als in de Pokémon Televisie Serie. *De twee Pokémon legers dragen rode en groene harnassen, dit is een verwijzing naar de eerste Japanse Pokémon games. *Tijdens de aftiteling is te zien hoe Kidd Summers een bezoek brengt aan Forina uit Jirachi, Droomtovenaar. *Tijdens deze film is een flashback te zien uit de aflevering Pokémon, ik kies jou! Galerij Promotie Materiaal & Logo's Pikachu the Movie 8 poster.png|Pikachu de film poster Japanese M08 teaser poster.png|Japanse teaser poster Pokemon2005poster.jpg|Japanse Poster M08 Japanese DVD cover.png|Japanse DVD cover M08Lucario.png|Japanse Poster met Lucario M08 English poster.png|Engelse Poster M08 DVD cover.png|Engelse DVD Cover Japanese M08 Logo.png|Japans Logo English M08 Logo.png|Engels Logo Film Screenshots FS08-1.png FS08-2.png FS08-3.png FS08-4.png FS08-5.png FS08-6.png FS08-7.png FS08-8.png FS08-9.png FS08-10.png FS08-11.png FS08-12.png FS08-13.png FS08-14.png FS08-15.png FS08-16.png FS08-17.png FS08-18.png FS08-19.png FS08-20.png FS08-21.png FS08-22.png FS08-23.png FS08-24.png FS08-25.png FS08-26.png FS08-27.png FS08-28.png FS08-29.png FS08-30.png FS08-31.png FS08-32.png FS08-33.png FS08-34.png FS08-35.png FS08-36.png FS08-37.png FS08-38.png FS08-39.png FS08-40.png FS08-41.png FS08-42.png FS08-43.png FS08-44.png FS08-45.png FS08-46.png FS08-47.png FS08-48.png FS08-49.png FS08-50.png FS08-51.png FS08-52.png FS08-53.png FS08-54.png FS08-55.png FS08-56.png FS08-57.png FS08-58.png FS08-59.png FS08-60.png FS08-61.png Categorie:Pokémon Films Categorie:Pokémon AG Films